


Awesomely Opposites

by RandomRedneck



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: 3 pairs of distinctly opposite ladies have fun times together





	Awesomely Opposites

They say opposites attract. While it wasn’t true for everyone, it seemed to have clicked for 3 pairs of young ladies who attended Canterlot High.

 

**The Jock and The Geek**

“I can’t believe it’s finally here! I never imagined they’d get this far! And I got here with no spoilers!”

 

The local movie theater. 11:55 PM on a soon to be Friday night. Twilight Sparkle bounced up and down among the huge line of people in front of her. 

 

“Settle down, Twi. You’re gonna pass out before we even get in there.”

 

Rainbow Dash wasn’t sure how she’d got wrangled into agreeing to attend the midnight opening of Power Ponies: Infinity Game. But Twilight’s adorable smile when she asked was probably a big factor.

 

“Right, I’m an intelligent young lady. I shouldn’t be bouncing around like an excited toddler...but I’m so excited! I remember seeing Iron Mare when I little with my brother! This is going to be great.”

 

Dash did not share her GF’s enthusiasm for these movies. In fact, she’d never seen any of the other ones before this one. A fact she’d forgot to mention to Twilight before agreeing to come. But as they say, fake it til you make it.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be great. I sure love...the things that happened in the last movie. I just don’t get why Neighnos would do all this to impress Death. It’s weird...”

 

That got Twilight’s attention.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Rather oblivious to what she was doing, Dash continued.

 

“Or when Blue Nebula gets the Infinity Saddle. I know they thought that looked cool, but...”

 

Twilight chuckled, breaking Dash from her telling of...

 

“That’s from the  _comic book_ , Dash. None of that stuff happened in...you’ve never seen any of these movies have you?”

 

Busted.

 

“Okay, you caught me. I was never into them. But you looked so excited and we haven’t had a date/hang out in a while. So I asked one of the geeks at school if I could read their comic books to catch up...I kind of read the whole saga. You know, so I’d be able to follow when you rambled on-”

 

Twilight cut her off with a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Thanks, Dashie. However pointless it turned out to be, that was really sweet of you. My question is this, though. Why not just look up an article online to catch-up?”

 

The entire line actually leaned in to hear the answer.

 

“...You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

She returned the kiss from earlier to try and save face. It worked.

 

“Good answer.”

 

**The Party Girl and The Quiet One**

Fluttershy was nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. Today had been a big day for her. Thanks to her efforts, she’d helped spur the most successful animal adoption event of the year. She’d received congratulations from everyone. Except...

 

“...Pinkie, are you there?”

 

She peered around the corner, expecting a loud scream and an explosion of confetti. But the coast appeared to be clear.

 

“Just one more block to my apartment...oh dear, my apartment. She’s waiting there, isn’t she?”

 

As she approached her dwelling, she could indeed see evidence that her peppy pal had been through there. A streamer here and there, confetti on the ground and so on. As she approached her door, she actually put in a pair of earplugs.

 

“Here we go...”

 

She unlocked the door, bracing herself for...nothing as it turned out. The apartment seemed empty.

 

“Pinkie?”

 

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, she wandered into the kitchen. There on the counter was a cupcake and a note. As she went to open the note, a rumbling sound came from the back of the apartment. A few moments later, a frazzled Pinkie stumbled out.

 

“Oh, hey Fluttershy! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon...also, I lost that spare key you gave me so I had to sneak in through the chimney.”

 

The apartment didn’t have a chimney...

 

“Did I interrupt you preparing a party for me?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Nope! Okay, yup and nope. I was going to throw you a boffo surprise party to celebrate, but then I figured you’d like something a little quieter. So I baked you a special cupcake and...well, it’s in the note.”

 

Fluttershy picked it up, opening it to read.

 

“You don’t like loud parties and you sometimes cry, but you’ll always be my awesome Fluttershy.  ❤, Pinkie Pie. Oh, Pinkie...”

 

As she walked over for a smooch, another rumble came from the back of the apartment. She quickly glanced at a nervous looking Pinkie.

 

“...I might have had the whole party set-up, and had to stuff everything in your closet as you were coming to the door.”

 

Right on cue, her bedroom door was flung off the hinges by an avalanche of party cannons and assorted merrymaking equipment.

 

“You don’t get your kiss til that’s all cleaned up.”

 

**The Fashionista and The Farmgirl**

“Hold still, darling. You don’t want to get poked.”

 

A very reluctant Applejack tried holding still for Rarity. Her reluctance was the result of her current outfit. A very elaborate dress that her lady was futzing with.

 

“Remind me again how Y’all talked me into this?”

 

Rarity simply chuckled.

 

“Because when I bat my eyelashes at you, you melt like ice. Also, I attended that rodeo with you like you asked. So quite frankly, you owe me one.”

 

Applejack sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror.

 

“I don’t even look like me in that thing.”

 

Rarity continued her work, glancing up at her.

 

“You always look like you, darling. A dashing farm girl who stole the heart of one ridiculously talented and beautiful fashion designer.”

 

Of course she’d somehow worked a compliment about herself in there.

 

“Also, you have the exact proportions of the client. So it’s a win-win frankly. I design a wonderful dress, we get to be together for a time and I get to make you look even more ravishing than usual.”

 

Applejack looked at herself in the mirror again.

 

“I guess I do look pretty nifty.”

 

Rarity stepped away, surveying her work.

 

“Give us a spin, darling.”

 

Applejack did as asked, spinning around for her.

 

“Fantastic. My client is going to love that.”

 

Applejack finally asked the obvious question.

 

“Who is your client, anyhow?”

 

Rarity giggled, strolling over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Oh, there’s no client. I just wanted to design a new dress for you for our next night out.”

 

Applejack’s jaw dropped.

 

“You tricked me, Sugarcube...”

 

Rarity didn’t deny it.

 

“Yes, I did. But see, you’re forgetting the best part about a new dress.”

 

She leaned up and whispered in her ear, turning Applejack’s face bright red.

 

“Uh...on second thought, it’s great. I’ll wear it this weekend.”

 

Rarity winked at her.

 

“I know you will, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first pony story since a crappy OC story in 2013. How bout that.


End file.
